Peaceful Date
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Alya and Adrien's relationship grows into something more than friendship after Nino and Marinette start dating.


"Tell her: it's you." Adrien instructed through the headset on his ear, watching as Nino tried to confess his love to Marinette.

They were currently on a trip to the zoo so that Nino would be able to admit that he likes Marinette and would be able to get over his stutter around her.

Adrien had agreed to come along, so he could help his DJ friend with confessing to his crush, and he was beginning to get exasperated by how many times Nino was messing up his lines.

"It's you." Nino softly repeated, causing Marinette to gasp in surprise at his words. Adrien excitedly watched on as shock flashed in the black-haired girl's eyes before happiness overtook her and she enveloped Nino in a warm hug that he soon returned.

Adrien smiled, satisfied that he'd done a good job with his coaching. Little did he know, a certain ladyblogger was stood behind a nearby tree, gaping at the scene before her as she watched Marinette and Nino embrace. It was a shocking revelation that Alya hadn't seen coming at all.

"Ditched again." Adrien jokingly mumbled to himself as he shook his head, a grin adorning his face as he watched his friends run away, their hands intertwined. He glanced over at Alya who stood beside him, also smiling to herself.

Since that fateful day at the zoo, Nino and Marinette had been almost inseparable. They started to spend a lot more time to together and, eventually, started dating.

Alya and Adrien made sure to support them along every step of the way, reassuring their best friend's that they could get through the date without a catastrophe occurring.

This then meant that the two of them had started to spend a lot more time together. Well, as much as Adrien's strict schedule allowed them to anyway.

Adrien often sneakily mentioned hints to her about Ladybug and Chat Noir. He knew that she ran a popular blog, the Ladyblog, and wanted to help out as much as he could.

So, on days when Alya was too busy or when she didn't manage to record the akuma attack due to being in a completely different area of the city, he messaged her the details through the Ladyblog's forums on an anonymous account.

Only a few hours later, the information he told her would be presented for all to see on her blog, and she'd thank him for his usual reliable information.

Adrien also found out that Alya suspected the mysterious person to be Chat Noir, causing him to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Video games at my place again?" Alya questioned, a smirk on her face.

Adrien thought for a moment, feeling joyful when he realised that his entire afternoon was free. He nodded to her and her smirk only grew.

"Ready to be beaten, Agreste?" Alya challenged, preparing herself to sprint home in their usual race to whatever destination they'd agreed on.

He gave her a cross between a grin and a smirk in response, and the two teenagers began to sprint away, making sure to avoid knowing into people as they ran through the crowded streets.

Weeks passed by, and spring became summer, the warmth in the air rising and making the students look forwards to all of the free time they'd be getting soon.

Adrien watched amusedly as Alya, who was currently on a caffeine buzz, excitedly ranted about the previous days akuma attack.

They were sat on one of the benches in the school's courtyard, Adrien's arm around rested her shoulders as she sat up, her hands moving around wildly as she continued with her description of the events.

Adrien found himself zoning out as he gazed upon her. He already knew what had happened anyway due to him actually being there, but she didn't know that of course. She probably would never be able to.

At this point Adrien couldn't deny his feeling for the extremely passionate girl. Every day, he found himself falling even further for her than before. His lingering feelings for Ladybug were long gone by now.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, causing Alya to pause in the middle of her explanation.

She gaped at him, warmth radiating off of both of their cheeks as Adrien smacked his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening when he realised what he'd said to her.

'Great going, idiot.'

He thought, inwardly cursing his bad luck for causing this awkward situation.

'She'll hate you now.'

Alya quickly recovered, grinning at him and leaning up towards his face. She was so close that Adrien could feel her warm breath ghosting his lips.

"I'd love to." Alya responded, leaning back and giggling at Adrien's flustered expression.

Adrien's face broke out into a grin at her response, his eyes lighting up with joy. He leapt up from the bench, picking her up and twirling her around.

It caught the attention of a few of the students stood in the nearby vicinity, but they didn't care. They were too busy caught in each other's loving embrace.

"Are you sure you want to?" Adrien questioned after a moment, a list of complications that came with going on a date with running through his head.

"Of course, silly," Alya laughed, shaking her head at him, her bright smile never leaving her face. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't like you, Adrien."

Adrien blushed at that, feeling a little silly for even asking that in the first place. He rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin adorning his adorable face.

Almost two weeks after the accidental confession, the two teens had been spending as much time together as possible on what they were referring to as almost-dates, Adrien or Alya being dragged away by various things each time they tried to spend time together.

They still made sure to use the little time they had together wisely, getting to know one another and, eventually, sharing their first kiss.

Their first kiss happened after a particularly rough akuma attack one day. Alya had been taken hostage by the akuma when they saw her filming for the Ladyblog, and Adrien, as Chat Noir, had had to save her before any damage could be done.

It had taken all of his restraint at that moment in time not to pepper kisses all over her face as he made sure that she was okay. He desperately wished that he could have, but he knew that his duties as a hero came first and that it would be a very awkward situation if he had.

But, after the battle, he was Adrien Agreste again. And Adrien was allowed to kiss Alya without it being weird and unexplained. So he did just that.

As soon as Adrien spotted her after he detransformed and gave a wining Plagg his cheese, he ran up to Alya and surprised her by capturing her lips with his own. She was shocked at first but soon kissed back when she realised that it was him, the two of them pulling away from the sweet bliss a moment later.

Their foreheads rested together as they gazed into each other's eyes, giggling a little at each other's dazed faces before joining their lips once more.

They were both beginning to get frustrated by the lack of time they were able to spend with each other at this point, though. They both longed to be able to go out on a normal date, a full one with no interruptions. But achieving that meant cracking through the cold exterior of Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste.

Thankfully, Alya had come up with a plan to tackle that last thing standing in their way. Hopefully, it'd work.

"Why do you need to interview Adrien?" Mr Agreste questioned, his eyebrows raised in suspicion as he looked down at his son and the young reporter who stood side by side at the bottom of the looming staircase of the mansion. "Surely an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir would be more beneficial to you, wouldn't it?"

"Well, sir, your son has been caught up in quite a few of the akuma attacks over the past few months," Alya began to explain, flashing a pointed look at Adrien who just rubbed his neck and gritted his teeth.

They may be trying to trick his father into letting them have time for a date but it wasn't all a complete lie. "So I wanted to gain some information about those attacks through a civilian perspective."

Mr Agreste's cold and stoic demeanour never left his face as he thought about the idea. Not only would it bring publicity to Alya's blog (which he totally didn't read and watch regularly to find out new information about his enemies so that he could use it to his advantage.) but it would also bring publicity for Adrien and potentially the company too.

He let out an audible sigh, nodding at the two teenagers who's lips curved into wide grins.

"You can do it as long as nothing too personal is asked."

It was all the permission that they needed before shouting a quick "thank you!" to Mr Agreste and running out of the mansion. They slowed down their pace as they walked through the large gates, intertwining their hands when they were out of view of the mansion and after they'd checked to see if any nosy reporters were in the area.

They eventually ended up back at Alya's family's apartment where they zipped through and burst into her room.

Adrien sat on her desk chair backwards, leaning his chin on the top of the backrest as he stared into Alya's beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled to himself, counting himself lucky for once to be graced with the presence of such an angel.

"So..." Alya nervously trailed off, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear as she set up her camera so that it was facing him.

"Where did that usual fiery spunk go?" Adrien chuckled, causing her face to tint pink as she continued fiddling with the camera.

"Sorry, I just don't want to not meet your father's expectations." She explained and he nodded, completely understanding what she meant by that. His father was a very intimidating man and easily made others afraid of him because of his powerful presence in the modern world.

"Okay! Are you ready?" Alya asked and he nodded changing position so that he sat on the chair properly. She pressed the button the begin recording and flashed him a grin, beginning to ask her questions.

The interview started off smoothly at first, each question and answer being perfectly normal and professional.

Adrien soon found himself growing bored by a few of the more generic questions so he started to flirt with her instead, Alya trying to refuse giving in to the golden boy's charms and let herself become flustered by his charming words.

"I give up." Alya eventually declared after listening to Adrien shoot out another disguised pick-up line that ended with a wink. She turned off the recording and pulled him up and away from the desk chair so that they ended up lying down side by side on her bed.

Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist, his hands joining behind her back, while Alya's wrapped around were placed around his neck. She nuzzled her head into his chest.

It was extremely comfortable which meant that Adrien almost slipped up and began purring. Thank goodness he'd learnt how to control that annoying trait now.

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, revelling in the quiet moment of peace they were sharing.

His hectic schedule meant that moments like this were extremely rare so he made sure to make the most of it in the moment.

Sunlight filtered in through the large windows leading to Alya's small balcony, reflecting the golden shine of his blond hair.

Alya reached up and ruffled it, causing him to pout and her to sweetly giggle as he tried to fix it.

Eventually, her playfully ruffling his hair to annoy him turned into an all-out tickle war as they both burst into a fit of laughter, their fingers trailing over each other's stomachs.

"Stop it!" Alya loudly squealed, giving in as she buckled over with laughter. Her continual giggles eventually died down, and she opened her eyes, looking up to see a slightly red in the face Adrien.

She frowned at that before realising the awkward position they had managed to land themselves in. Somewhere throughout all of that tickling, they'd ended up with him holding himself above her as he effectively pinned her beneath him, her hair splayed out like a fan on the pillow below her.

After a moment, Adrien's lips curled into a smirk as he leant down and captured his lips with her own.


End file.
